vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson is a former Original Vampire, and the younger daughter of Esther and Mikael. She is the younger sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, the elder sister of Henrik and the aunt of Hope Mikaelson. Rebekah was a recurring guest character in the third, fourth, and fifth seasons of The Vampire Diaries, the tritagonist of The Originals, and currently a guest character in the second season. Throughout her long life, Rebekah's actions and personality have been heavily influenced by her relationship with Klaus and her desire to live a normal, human life. She has also been romantically involved with a few character from the series. In the 12th century she was in love with a vampire hunter named Alexander who was a member of The Brotherhood of the Five. In the late 19th and early 20th century, she was in a relationship with Klaus' protégé Marcel Gerard, while living in New Orleans. After she fled New Orleans with Klaus, to escape her father Mikael, she was briefly in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore in 1920s Chicago, and because she chose Stefan over her half-brother, Klaus daggered her for 90 years. Later on, she finds herself in a romantic relationship with a human, Matt Donovan, before returning to New Orleans and rekindling her relationship with Marcel. In the first season of The Originals, she was finally given her freedom by her brother Niklaus and left the City to fulfill her desires at a normal life, however returned briefly in the Season Finale to become her niece Hope's guardian. After the return of her mother whom had been tracking her movements, she was forced to rejoin her family in New Orleans. Rebekah is currently possessing an unknown witch, due to accepting her mother's offer for a new mortal life into another body as a plan to take her down, of which process the spell was jacked by her brother and Rebekah is currently trapped both into a new body and in an enchanted house, where she cannot escape from. Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Rebekah is the second daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe in the 10th century. She is the sixth of seven children: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik and Freya who died while the couple still lived in the Old World. They then move to the New World. In Farewell to Storyville, a flashback of a young Rebekah is shown with all her siblings, happily playing in the woods. Niklaus once stayed awake with her during a stormy night and gave her a wooden carved knight, as she was scared. He comforts her and stays beside her stating that he will always protect her. Niklaus was once beaten half to death by Mikael, unaware of the fact that it was Rebekah who had taken his blade. She told him the truth weeks later to her brother because she could never confess it to their father. .]] In her teenage years, Rebekah once threatened Mikael with a sword, when he wouldn't stop beating Niklaus with a "whip". She even tried to kill her father in his sleep for mistreating Niklaus, and would have done it had Elijah not stopped her. Rebekah, like the rest of her siblings, seemed equally afraid of Mikael, though she never was a victim of his abuse. While living in the New World, they lived in peace with the werewolves. However, during a full moon, when the wolves were transforming, Niklaus and Henrik left to watch the villagers transforming from men to beasts. As the sun began to rise, Rebekah saw Niklaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. He stated that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. conversation with her parents]] Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther decided to cast a spell (The Immortality Spell), calling upon the sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell lead to some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the blood of Tatia for dinner and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword through their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager, completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize that their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, vervain, burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the daylight for them. They were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Also their thirst was uncontrollable. Realizing that wood carved from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother's death, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. Italy, 1114 Rebekah was residing in Italy with her brothers Klaus and Elijah when they met a vampire hunter named Alexander, a member of a group called The Five. Rebekah soon fell in love with him and this allowed Klaus and Elijah to get closer to him and question him about The Five. During this time, Alexander and Rebekah planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires. However, unbeknownst to her, Alexander had found out she was a vampire and while she and all of her siblings were his guests, overnight The Five daggered them all with white oak ash daggers. Klaus, unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage, undaggered her after killing Alexander and the rest of The Five. Klaus then viciously interrogated her until she revealed that Alexander's supposed ultimate weapon was a "cure." Despite everything that had happened, she buried Alexander with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry. 1359 According to Elijah, Rebekah had lost much of her humanity, becoming quite indifferent to brutality. England,1492 Rebekah was in England along with Elijah and Klaus. She met Katerina Petrova, the next Petrova Doppelgänger after Tatia , who was going to be sacrificed soon to activate Klaus' werewolf side. However, after Katerina's escape, which subsequently destroyed Klaus and Elijah's bond, Rebekah has held a grudge against her ever since. Cadiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's antics in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, destroying the country upon his arrival. As Klaus and Elijah searched for Kol, Rebekah boarded a ship bound to leave Europe along with a daggered Finn. New Orleans, 18th Century-Early 20th Century 1700's Having fled the Old World (Spain Probably) from Mikael, Rebekah, along with Klaus and Elijah, sailed across the world, through the and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. Another flashback of Rebekah from 18th century is shown in The Casket Girls, where she protects the girls who arrived to New Orleans in hope to marry fine husband, but would have ended up with men not so noble at all. She saves them by killing the men waiting for them and takes the girls under her protection. 1800's In 1820, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah were living in New Orleans and paying gold to the governor for the existence of vampire's to be kept a secret. Rebekah fell in love with the Governor's son Emil and wanted to turn him into a vampire, however whilst asking for her brother's permission, Klaus snorted and told her if she wanted to turn every human she fell in love with, humans would cease to exist before proceeding to kill him, claiming nobody was good enough for her. Some days later, the three Originals were attending Emil's funeral when they noticed a boy throwing an apple at the man whipping him. As Klaus began to talk to the boy, even naming him Marcellus, Elijah whispered to Rebekah "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all." Marcel was soon taken into the family, quickly developing a crush for Rebekah at an early age because of all the time they spent fencing with each other (though he would not win). By 1835, Marcel was finally an adult, actually could best her in a duel he attempted to make his move on her only to be stopped by Klaus. Despite pleading with Klaus to let him be with Rebekah, Klaus still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Marcel from trying again and making out with Rebekah. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Klaus who decided to punish them by daggering Rebekah. In 1887, Klaus undaggered Rebekah revealing he had left her daggered for 52 years. When she had asked to see Marcel, Klaus sadistically revealed that he gave Marcel an ultimatum. Either live a long human life with Rebekah and die or become a vampire, but stay away from Rebekah. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as proof, devastating Rebekah. Elijah helped Rebekah reintegrate herself into New Orleans ' society. 1900's Elijah Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all lived in New Orleans. In 1914, Rebekah celebrated Christmas along with her brothers. She is seen entering Nik's room, where she finds Kol, looking for something desperately. He tells her his plans for Klaus. Rebekah is stunned at first, but pretends to agree with him. Later, she approaches a witch, telling her that she deserves better than to date Kol. Klaus gathers everyone and makes a toast to Rebekah. Later, Kol is daggered, while Rebekah watches, broadly smiling. Which leads us to assume that Rebekah indeed betrayed him to Klaus. In 1919, Rebekah worked as nurse in New Orleans sanatorium during the period of influenza. Marcel soon returned from World War I. At first they were distant, but eventually grew closer. Together, they desperately started to search for freedom, to do as they wished without Klaus constantly controlling them. Rebekah befriended Genevieve, a fellow nurse and found out that she was a witch. Soon, they became friends. She asked Genevieve to summon her father, Mikael to New Orleans. Eventually, Klaus accepted and supported her relationship with Marcel, which made the pair very happy. When Genevieve learned that Rebekah used her, she wanted to reveal her secret to Klaus. However, Rebekah quickly infected her and her friend Clara Summerlin with influenza, leaving them to die, so she and Marcel would be protected from Klaus' wrath. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice but to flee and were driven away. However, Elijah broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah to stall Mikael so his siblings could get away. Chicago,1920's Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20s. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrived in the city searching for Klaus with the intention to kill him. Mikael and the police fired wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus ducked to avoid the bullets and in the commotion, Rebekah lost her mother's necklace. Klaus met up with Stefan and compelled him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah. Later, Rebekah and Klaus are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Klaus tells Rebekah to hurry up, but she says that she is not going anywhere without Stefan. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses, intent on staying with him. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and as she opted for the latter, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. This is the only weapon that can be used to neutralize an Original Vampire like Klaus and herself. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years and was stored in a coffin which was carried around with Klaus wherever he went. The coffins also contained her other brothers, Finn and Kol. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, it has been three months since Matt agreed to travel the world with Rebekah. Rebekah is first seen getting into bed with Matt and a beautiful woman named Nadia. It is revealed later that they had a threesome. Later, after having returned to Mystic Falls, Rebekah finds Matt pouring beers from a keg for the End of Summer Party. Rebekah comments that it's tragic for him to go from five star restaurants to this. Then, they begin making out while talking. Rebekah asks Matt to come with her when she leaves for New Orleans. He tells her he needs to work and make a paycheck. Before she leaves, Rebekah playfully tells him not to call, write and most of all, not to miss her. In 500 Years of Solitude, Rebekah saves Matt when he is locked in a safe by Nadia. When he sees her, she comments on how she's only been gone less than 3 months and he's already in trouble. They both smile at each other. When Tyler shows up, he tells Matt that Rebekah sent him as a parting gift. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality Human/Witch (1st Time) In the flashbacks that show Rebekah before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring, supportive and overall sweet teenage girl. Like the rest of her siblings, she was scared of her father and often witnessed her brother being abused by Mikael, to a point that she even tried to kill him, unable to tolerate her father's abusive nature towards Niklaus anymore. She had desired the cure so that she could become human again and fulfill her dreams of having kids and family of her own. Original Vampire Initially, Rebekah's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Rebekah mentions this, saying, “We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik. Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him”. After her mother’s death, Rebekah grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother’s name, as said by Esther. After spending centuries with Niklaus, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Rebekah has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive, brutal and mean. Despite her aggressive and brutal nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Rebekah, Elena says, “I learned that she is just a girl and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her”. She very much wants to be like a normal teenager and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Rebekah is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Esther and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Rebekah fears being left alone and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her half-brother Klaus and her lover Stefan. She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Rebekah had her heart melted when she saw Stefan and Elena's devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. She grew closer to Matt Donovan in the fourth season, and his influence seemed to rub off on her. She was not as spiteful and arrogant as she was before and was willing to assist the main gang whenever she was needed. Despite her rivalry with Caroline, she didn't hesitate on saving her life by harshly knocking her out of her trance. Finally, the inner good within herself shined through when she saved Matt from being blown to pieces by Alexander. Ever since moving to New Orleans, Rebekah has shown a lot more of her inner humanity. She has shown a special affection for Hayley and the baby she is carrying, breaking Tyler Lockwood's neck when he outwardly threatened the baby's life. She has also supported for Hayley when she needed her help, and Hayley was among the few people that Rebekah said goodbye to, hoping that she would tell crazy stories about her to her unborn niece and asking Hayley to give the child her love. She sympathized with the young witch Davina and made sure that Marcel and her brothers didn't get their hands on her during the Casket Girls festival. She silently berated Klaus for costing the life of an innocent human in his attempt to prove a point to Davina. Even in flashbacks, her capacity for heroism is evident, having saved young women who were about to be taken advantage of by men of ill will. She has even saved Matt Donovan from the safe he was trapped in and greeted him with a smile. She sent Tyler Lockwood to him has a parting gift. Rebekah's past eventually caught up with her and this caused her to try every way possible to escape her brother's clutches. However, now that she is free, she leaves New Orleans, optimistic of a bright future that awaits her. Rebekah returns to New Orleans to take her niece, Hope, and keep her safe from Esther. She has exhibited a light-hearted and warm air upon meeting her beloved brothers again, as if the bad blood between them didn't matter in the slightest. Though we have yet to see more of how Rebekah took care of her niece, it appears that she is a nurturing and gentle caregiver who sees to it that Hope is loved and well taken care of. Human/Witch (2nd time - Possessing an unknown girl) Rebekah is put inside of a unknown witch in The Map of Moments, instantly terrified and startled as she realizes she was trapped inside Dowager Fauline Cottage. Rebekah has a hard time adjusting to her mortality as well as to her new-found magic, as she is seen trying to bite someone on impulse, only to discover that the taste of blood is disgusting in her new body. She still retains her fighting skills, only she is now much more weaker and slower, however, she is quick to adjust to her new body as well as to the fact that she is a witch. Physical Appearance : Main article: Rebekah Mikaelson/Appearance Rebekah is hot, beautiful and very attractive woman and has natural light blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips and pale,light skin. She is a tall and slim Caucasian female. She's over 1000-years old, but looks like she is in her late teens, somewhere between 18-19 years old. She appears to be the youngest of the Original family. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs, possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than normal vampires. In terms of fashion sense, Rebekah is often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats and fashionable jewelry, such as long necklaces and pendants or dangle earrings. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. As a human and early years as an Original vampire, she was very in-tuned with fashion and her style was very "in" to the times, for example in the 1920's, Rebekah wore the classic "flapper" dresses with long pearl necklaces and matching jewelry. Rebekah has long, icy blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straight hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. In early centuries, Rebekah had long, waist length hair with braids and flowers; however her hair changes with the times. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Rebekah wears very elegant dresses, for example, at the Mikaelson's Ball she wore a beautiful green one-shoulder dress. However, she mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Rebekah's makeup usage is minimal, subtle daily; but she tends to wear more for special occasions. Powers and Abilities Although the youngest of the Original Vampires, Rebekah is still an extremely powerful vampire, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. Due to her advanced age she is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the the TVD/TO universe. However, due to her being the youngest of her siblings, her power is slightly inferior to that of her father, her brothers, and her maternal half-brother, Rebekah although inferior to Klaus, has been shown to stand up to Klaus on several occasions, like her brothers, Kol and Elijah; however she has been easily subdued by Klaus on several occasions. Due to her advanced age and Original Vampire status, Rebekah's physical strength and speed is more than that of any non-original vampire. Rebekah was seen killing many fully transformed werewolves on a full moon, before finally being subdued herself. This shows her physical strength as Damon Salvatore, despite being over one hundred and seventy years old, struggled to subdue one werewolf. Since being put into a Witch's body, she presumably has the powers of one now. This is confirmed when Rebekah attempts to perform a spell with Cassie in order to send her brothers a message. The spell immediately starts working, however, before it can take effect, they are both interrupted. Weaknesses Rebekah has the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. Since being put into a Witch's body, she now has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Rebekah's older half-brother. Out of all his siblings, he is closest to her and he cares very deeply for her, although he seems to have a lot of difficulty showing her his affection. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another through thick and thin. After Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah is heartbroken after losing her older half-brother, whom she loved very much and who never left her side. When she finds out in the season four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally deteriorate when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything; it was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol and even Elijah weren't. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her when he tells her they are no longer family. Klaus is the one who daggered her and he's really used her in a way that's unforgivable. They have both attempted to exploit each other, but are also bound by their love and his feeling of wanting to protect her from her own weaknesses. Later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly tries to kill her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, he shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what's happened between them. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Rebekah's older brother. Her relationship with him has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for vampirism, Elijah agrees provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However they were tricked by Silas with Klaus's help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. Kol Mikaelson Kol is Rebekah's older brother. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do, they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. Esther Esther and Rebekah meet in the present for the first time in Bringing Out The Dead, when Elijah revives his siblings. Rebekah tries to harm Klaus to avenge her mother, but Esther arrives and stops them. Rebekah is surprised to see Esther alive and Esther tells the Originals that she wants them to be a family again. Esther tries to use the power of the full moon and the Bennett bloodline to kill all of her children, but she is stopped by Elijah's plan. Then Esther tells Rebekah she is dying, but this is just a lie that she used to get Rebekah to let her guard down. She then possessed Rebekah. Esther then returns to her body after Alaric drives a dagger through Rebekah's heart. Elena Gilbert Rebekah and Elena were originally enemies until they became allies and partners-in-crime in Because the Night. There’s a commonality between humanity-free vampire Elena and Rebekah that makes their pairing a lot of fun. The dark, humanity-free Elena ends up returning it with snipes of her own, converting their conversations into playful banter. Rebekah may be confounded at times with this new side of Elena, but she is also discovering someone who she can connect with now. The two of them have both experienced the life of being over-protected and being restricted from making independent decisions. When Elena got her humanity back, she told Rebekah that they are not friends. Other Relationships *Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus (Siblings) *Rebekah and Finn (Siblings/Enemies) *Rebekah and Freya (Siblings) *Rebekah and Marcel (Former Lovers) *Damon and Rebekah (Partners in Crime) *Caroline and Rebekah (Friends/Former Enemies) *Rebekah and Hayley (Good Friends) *Matt and Rebekah (Friends) *Cassie and Rebekah (Ex-Allies) *Rebekah and April (Best Friends) *Rebekah and Alexander (Enemies/Ex-Fiance, Betrayed By) *Katherine and Rebekah (Enemies) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Boyfriend/Partners in Crime) *Rebekah and Sophie (Allies/Former Enemies) *Rebekah and Davina (Friends/Allies) *Rebekah and Hope (Niece/Rebekah is Hope's Guardian) Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (neutralized) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Possessed By Esther at the end) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Possessed By Esther) *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (neutralized) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (archive footage) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback as a child) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' (Possesses an unknown girl at the end) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Body/Possessing an unknown girl) *''Sanctuary'' (Archive Footage/Possessing an unknown girl) * The Devil is Damned (Possessing an unknown girl) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessing an unknown girl) *''2x17''https://twitter.com/declandebarra/status/558815467310051328 (Possessing an unknown girl) }} Name *'Rebekah' is a feminine name of Hebrew origin (רבקה). The name means "to tie". *It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. Alternate version of it is Rebecca. Trivia *As the only female Original Vampire - and with Amara being cured and killed by Qetsiyah - she was the oldest and most powerful female vampire on the planet. However she is now a Witch living in the body of an unknown vessel. *As of 500 Years of Solitude, she is the most-recurring character with 37 appearances. **Rebekah is the only non-main character who appeared in 35 episodes during two seasons. **She appeared in 18 episodes in Season 4, more episodes than Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy who are main characters. *She is the third Original Vampire overall to appear. Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. *Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus penultimately, before Elijah. *Rebekah is one of only seven recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The others being Annabelle, who appeared in 11 episodes during Season One; Elijah Mikaelson, who appeared in 12 episodes during Season Two; Atticus Shane, who appeared in 11 episodes in Season Four and Nadia Petrova, Wes Maxfield & Enzo who appeared in 12 episodes each in Season Five. *Rebekah is the only recurring character to appear in almost every episode of a singular season without becoming a main cast member. She appeared in 17/22 episodes during Season 3. She also appeared in 18/23 episodes during Season 4. *Rebekah was the second Original shown to be neutralized. *Both Claire Holt and Bianca Lawson (Emily Bennett) played Emily Fields' girlfriends in Pretty Little Liars. *Rebekah is the third Original Vampire neutralized by Elena Gilbert. *Rebekah and Kol are the only ones who call Klaus "Nik". Everyone else calls him Klaus or Niklaus. *Ironically, when acting on H20, Claire Holt portrayed a mermaid called Emma Gilbert and in The Vampire Diaries, she hated Elena, who is a Gilbert. She also killed Elena. *Rebekah refers to herself as Kol's "baby sister", implying that she is the youngest of the Original family, with the exception of Henrik who died long ago. ** It was later confirmed that she is the youngest Original. *Out of all the Original Vampires, Rebekah can be considered the most stubborn and ill-tempered. *During the second season, an old and powerful vampire (possibly one of the Original Vampires) named Adrienne was set to appear, but in the end, the character was removed and instead Rebekah appeared in Season Three. *Like Elijah, Rebekah appears in all but three episodes between her first and last appearance of her debut season. *Rebekah has been neutralized eight times: *#By Alexander in 1114, in The Five. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson in 1835 in House of the Rising Son. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson in the 1920s, in The End Of The Affair. *#By Elena Gilbert, in Homecoming. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson, in The New Deal. *#By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol Mikaelson), in All My Children. *#By Alaric Saltzman, in Do Not Go Gentle. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson, in The Five. **She has been neutralized the most times out of her siblings. Finn has been neutralized twice, Kol five times and Elijah six times. **When neutralized for the second time, in 1835, Klaus left her daggered for 52 years which is just as long as he had suffered from the Hunter's curse after having killed The Five in 1114. *Rebekah is the only non main character so far who appeared in 16 consecutive episodes (from O Come, All Ye Faithful to I Know What You Did Last Summer). *Rebekah is the first Original Vampire to be possessed by a witch (Esther). *In Do Not Go Gentle, ''while Esther was possessing her, she got Alaric to neutralize her again, making this the second time she was neutralized and missed a high school dance. *Rebekah has been with both Salvatore brothers, Stefan in the 1920s and Damon in 2010. *Rebekah has missed nearly all of the high school dances but she did get the chance to go to the Prom. *Rebekah technically killed Elena Gilbert in ''The Departed. *Rebekah has met every main character, except Vicki and Jenna, as both Vicki and Jenna were already killed before she first appeared. *Rebekah was involved with a vampire hunter named Alexander centuries ago and this relationship was seen in Season 4. *Rebekah's name was originally "Bex", but it was changed to Rebekah, just like Meredith's name was originally "Mary". *Rebekah is known to be called by nicknames. Some of those include: **Klaus and Kol sometimes call her "Bekah". **Damon called her "Sexy Bex". **Stefan called her "Sweetheart", in the 1920s. **Other nicknames given to her are "The She-Devil", and "Evil Blood Slut" by Caroline along with "Barbie Klaus", by Damon. *Out of all her siblings, Klaus is the only one shown to be protective of her, but after Rebekah angrily destroys the last of Elena's human blood, Klaus disowns her as his sister and family member and snaps her neck. *Rebekah is one of three girls who have sex with both Salvatore brothers; Stefan and Damon, first being Katherine, third being Elena. But she's the only one who wasn't a Doppelgänger. *April Young is Rebekah's first friend in the series. Her other friends include Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert (without her humanity). *Rebekah is one of four recurring characters who appear in more than 20 episodes. The other two are Elizabeth Forbes, Elijah Mikaelson and Carol Lockwood. *Rebekah wants to be human again. *Like her brother Finn, she hates being a vampire. *She is the only Original Vampire who wanted to take the cure. *Rebekah was indirectly responsible for the death of Galen Vaughn. *She admitted to Stefan that she wants to have children one day with someone who loves her enough to stand outside her window with a boombox. *Both Esther and Silas have taken the form of Rebekah. *In the 12th Century, Rebekah spoke fluent Italian. **She also spoke French in the 18th Century. *It is revealed that she was in love with Marcel sometime in the past, however Marcel was forced by Klaus to choose between Rebekah and immortality. He chose the latter. *Like Klaus, Rebekah has a habit of saying the word "love" and also the word "darling" behind her sentence each time when she starts and finishes talking with every female character. *She is the first character to share a kiss with someone of the same gender. **She is also the first character to engage in an on-screen threesome (between Matt and Nadia). *She is the only character that has been in both season premieres of TVD Season 5 and TO Season 1. *Klaus has killed most of Rebekah's lovers. *Rebekah sees herself in Davina due to her circumstances, and due to Klaus killing Davina's lover like he did Rebekah's in the past. *Rebekah also tends to use the word "bloody" commonly as an adjective. *Rebekah worked as a nurse in the 1900's. *Genevieve tortured and exposes various acts Rebekah was involved in to Niklaus. *In Le Grand Guignol, it is revealed that Rebekah was Mikael's favourite child. *In Le Grand Guignol, Rebekah seeks a cloaking spell to protect him and Marcel from Klaus. The spell is planned to be performed by Davina, who is planned to be resurrected through the harvest witch deaths. *Rebekah is the first lead character to not appear in an episode of The Originals *The Actress that plays Rebekah (Claire Holt) has Left the Originals, this marks the first time a main character of either show to be written off where they were not killed. *After Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah is no longer a main character in The Originals as Claire Holt has left the show. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Rebekah returns in New Orleans only for a while in order to take Hope away from this city and keep and raise her safe. *Rebekah is agnostic. *According to the comic con magazine, taking care of the baby will bring her closer to Klaus. *So far she has only appeared once in Season 2 of the Originals in ''Rebirth''. *In'' Rebirth,'' she tells Hope a bedtime story about her parents and New Orleans. *In ''Rebirth'','' she puts the toy Klaus gave to her as a child next to Hope in her crib. *Rebekah had a relationship with both of the governor's known sons. **She first had a relationship with Emil, which ended with his death at the hands of Niklaus. **Rebekah then had an on-off relationship with Marcellus Gerard, the governor's illegitimate child with a slave woman. Their relationship most recently ended when Rebekah left New Orleans in ''Farewell to Storyville. *Finn believes that Rebekah will be interested in Esther's deal. ** This is proven true in ''The Map of Moments'', though not for the reason Finn believed. * In'' The Map of Moments'', Rebekah is put into the body of an unnamed witch, trapped in the Asylum for insane witches. This makes it possible for Claire Holt's character, Rebekah, to stay on the show whilst Holt is pursuing other acting options. * After 1,000 years Rebekah received what she had always wanted; to be human, though not in the way she envisioned, due to her being a witch trapped in the Asylum. Tropes *Rebekah is a no holds barred Alpha Bitch ! *Like Klaus, she is proof that Blonds are Evil : she is aggressive, spiteful and vindictive. *She is a Femme Fatale : beautiful, free spirited and manipulative. *I hate you, Vampire Dad - With good reason: it was her own biological father who turned her into a Vampire... then decided it was an evil he had to eliminate from the surface of Earth. *Despite her youthful appearance, she is really 1000 years old . *Her own mother, Esther, possessed her body in Season 3. *Suffers from Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - on the receiving end. Both metaphorically and literally. *Although she looks like the Dumb Blond, she actually has Hidden Depths . Although externally she is an Alpha Bitch , she is deeply hurt by being betrayed so many times. Deep down she just wants to be a normal girl and go to a dance without being stabbed in the back or poisoned. *With all that has happened to her, it turns out she has a very good reason to destroy EVERYTHING ! *To save herself, her brothers and the entire vampire race, she did what she had to do , and killed Elena. *A Day in the Limelight - frequent flashbacks that focus on her history and her family's. *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Videos Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Alaric stakes Klaus in front of Damon & Rebekah The Vampire Diaries Klaus & Rebekah 4x01 scene "It's always been me" Vampire Diaries 4x04 The Five - Klaus tells the story of Rebekah and The Five in the 12th Century Gallery References See also fr:Rebekah Mikaelson de:Rebekah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Witches Category:Guest Characters